


Papyrus' Bones

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bingo, Bullets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, bullet communication, friends - Freeform, friendship bone, lockdown event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Papyrus' bullets are different. They last.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Papyrus' Bones

Bullets are not attacks, as so many humans seem to mistake them as. They can certainly be used as such. Bullets hold a monster's intent and magic in them. If someone wishes to attack another a bullet will carry that very well.

That is not what bullets were meant for in monster culture however. It was all about expressing one's self. Creating beautiful and complex patterns were considered art, and the unique form bullets took on were considered to say things about the monsters that created them. Undyne's spears for example are thought to stand for her drive to protect monsters and the straight on way she faced life, much like and arrow shooting straight forward.

Papyrus' bullets had always been different. They were more solid and lingered. Papyrus' presence called out from them like a beacon. Experimenting Papyrus had eventually learned how to condense his bullets enough to create permanent magical constructs. Whatever it was about him, it let his bullets linger with ease. He wasn't the first to create such constructs, but it came easily to him. His teacher praised his talent and taught him about other monsters with a similar specialization. Papyrus lapped it up eagerly. This was him! Something that stayed and lasted!

Even better, Papyrus learned he could condense down messages into his bullets. He didn't need long complex bullet patterns, Papyrus could just stuff it all into a single bone! It was brilliant! His brother agreed. Sans was always delighted with the bullet letters Papyrus made. He even got a Box to store them in for Papyrus. Papyrus made sure to make some special bone letters just for his brother after that.

Papyrus wanted so badly to show what he could do. Everyone in Snowdin got at least one bone letter from him introducing himself, explaining the bone letter, and promising they could write back. A couple kids replied, but...that was it. Did they not see how special this was? Did they not want to trade letters with him? Perhaps...perhaps his special bone letters had been rather intimidating. After all solid constructs like that were rather difficult, and creating letters like he had instead of short messages was entirely new.

Sans encouraged him. He would sometimes ask Papyrus for a bone letter. Papyrus was always happy to oblige. They made Sans smile, a genuine one not the more tired smile he sometimes wore. Papyrus always wrote his best encouragement and stories for those bones.

Training with Undyne had been wonderful. Papyrus had known of course that getting into the Royal Guard wouldn't be easy. The test of waiting all night for Undyne's answer had certainly shown that! But more than that, Undyne pushed his limit. She wasn't afraid to test him or tell him how to be better. She was always up for doing things with him too! Perhaps she could be a friend.

Making a bone letter had never been so difficult. Half formed bullet after half formed bullet was tossed aside. He would only have one chance to do this right! And as grand as he was Papyrus was well aware he could be intimidating. He didn't want to intimidate Undyne with his great gifts. He just wanted to be her friend. Papyrus poured all his hopes and dreams for being in the Royal Guard and acting as Undyne's friend into the bullet. They could do so much together! He was great, and Undyne was great. Just think of what their combined greatness could do!

The resulting bullet gleamed gold, heavy with everything he'd poured into it. Papyrus snuck over to Undyne's house in the middle of the night, and stealthily stuck it in her mailbox. Message delivered. Now he'd just have to wait.

Papyrus was jogging around Snowdin when Undyne's yelling reached him. He turned in surprise to see the captain of the royal guard charging at him with several spear bullets.

"NGYAHHHHH!" Undyne let loose her bullets and they spiraled down. Papyrus thought it was surprise training until he felt the intent in her magic. He stood still as spears rained through him.

Of course they would be friends! Was he an idiot? They were going to be the best! And they were already on their way there! No need to be sappy! She really did agree that he was great!

Papyrus beamed at Undyne. "Come on! Let's get to training!" Undyne roared.

>>>>>  
Papyrus grinned as the human nervously stared up at Undyne's house. They had nothing to fear. Papyrus knew exactly how to make the human and Undyne friends! He'd even crafted a special bone letter for the occasion. Nothing could go wrong.


End file.
